Motyl
Motyl, Motylëk in the Russian translation, is a kind, lovable, beautiful black and white she-wolf, member of the Chakra Heroes. She is never seen getting angry, and she dislikes fighting. Her role in the gang is that of the Healer. Physical appearance Motyl is a lithe, slender, elegant and feminine she-wolf. She has an elongated snout and fluff covering her cheeks, chest, the back of her neck, elbows, thighs and tail. Her coat features three different colours: black, white, and orange. Motyl has a "helmet" of black fur on her head, starting from her nose and going all the way as far as her nape, yet leaving her cheeks, eyebrows, ears and a spot on her forehead white. The black then continues on her shoulders and back, and it stops on her front legs, that are almost completely white, and on her belly and chest, which is also white. Motyl's front and rear paws are black in colour. On her rear legs, she has large orange stripes alternating with smaller, black ones, as far as her feet, above which a white stripe is also present. Her tail is adorned with rings of black, white and orange, and it has gracious swirls along it. Motyl's eyes are almond shaped, and greenish-blue in colour. Her major feature, however, is surely represented by her beautiful, semi-transparent wings. These seem to be detatched from her body, and they have a very thin black base with swirls at its end, which follows the shape of an S. Attached to it are four "feathers" for each wings, the first of which is the biggest, and the last one is the smallest. These wings look like they are only a pair of millimiters thick, and for this reason, one can see through them. The "feathers" feature the seven colours of the rainbow: violet at the base, then indigo, light blue, green, yellow, orange, and finally, red, at their tips. Personality Motyl is the kindest in the Chakra group. No matter who she is talking to, be it an ally or an enemy, she always tries to use the sweetest words to communicate. She hates violence, and enjoys helping those in need. She is also well disposable to give others a chance and to forgive, because she thinks that no one is evil at heart. She obviously always thinks positive, and her personality is often seen by the others as a relief in difficult situations. Motyl is never seen frowning or angry, rather, she is constantly smiling and is always there to comfort others. History 'Before the events of the comic' (left, newborn) and Ważka.]]Motyl was born in a happy family. She had an older brother, Ważka and a younger sister, Biedronka. She spent a very happy childhood and when she became independent, she decided to live with her siblings in a new land, the much she loved them. The three were still quite young, and since he was the firstborn, Ważka was the leader of the small pack. Soon, however, several stranger wolves were seen wandering in the pack's new territory. Thanks to his strength and size, Ważka constantly managed to send them away, but they kept increasing by the day, and their leader wanted his territory. Terrified, the three siblings began to back off and they hid in the den, hoping that they would not get injured. As of Chapter One Motyl does not make any appearance in Chapter One. However, the following events take place during the one-year gap between Chapters One and Two. While the group formed by Led, C.Y., Orca and Cheetah's brother came to Ważka's territory, the three wolves were already under attack. Motyl and Ważka were trying to protect little Biedronka, who was not able to fly yet. Ważka defeated enemies thanks to his strength, while it seemed that no one was able to approach Motyl, because she could deliver powerful windblasts that pushed the enemies back. Despite their resistance, the enemies outnumbered them and they kept coming, and Ważka was eventually wounded on his left leg. Motyl cried over her seriously injured brother and seeked help. At that moment, C.Y.'s pack came to rescue her, and they helped her fight the intruders away. Seeing their amazing powers, the wolves were scared away, but promised to return. Motyl, despite being grateful to the newcomers for their help, has way bigger problems: her brother was about to die. She cried over his body, because she was uncapable of curing him. Surprisingly enough, however, when Motyl touched Ważka to treat his wound, the blood began to coagulate. She did not know how, but she had just gained healing powers! It might have been because of her constant prayers, maybe because she really loved her family. Either way, Ważka was safe in a few moments thanks to her. When he got up, the wolf thanked C.Y.'s pack for the help, and proposed to Motyl to go with them. The she-wolf was surprised about that, but Ważka explained that this way, she would have cured more innocents thanks to her powers. He would remain there with Biedronka, It took one whole night for Motyl to make her decision. She was really attached to her siblings, but what Ważka had said was true: this way, her powers would have been very helpful. The day after, she finally chose her path: following C.Y. in her quest to find help and defeat evil. 'As of Chapter Two' Motyl appears at the top of the hill along with other Chakra Heroes in the moment Red is about to smack Inabe with his clawed paw. When the battle between the two packs starts she is not seen charging at Red and Red's Minions, but nevertheless Glacier chooses her has his opponent and attempts to fight her, even though Motyl refuses to. She avoids his attack by leaping up and the next moment is flying above the ground. Then, with a flapping of her wings she creates a fairly strong windblow. After Red flees with his pack Motyl notices Inabe’s wound and heals it with a touch of her paw. Then she introduces herself and her friends to the saved wolves. As the conversation goes on she listens to Inabe telling the Heroes about the Destiny Sword and when the decision to encharge them with the task of finding the Sword is taken she leaves the forest grounds along with her friends just as Led proposed. >Later the same night the Heroes try to figure out Inabe’s riddle sayin that the Sword is ‘in the deepest of depths’. Motyl first suggests ‘a heart’ being a deep place but Cheetah laughs at such idea. Then she suggests a cave and the Heroes elaborate on that idea until Led comes up with the idea of venturing to Konohana Island, saying it is full of deep caves. The next morning Motyl arrives at the shore of the Island, but thanks to her flying abilities, unlike other Heroes she didn’t have to swim. She enjoys the view and suggest having a tour, but other Heroes remind her of their main goal. Then Cheetah picks a cave and the Heroes enter it. When C.Y. suddenly leaps forward Motyl stays behind for a while, just to join her, Kuma and Led with others shortly after. When she sees the cave with the statue C.Y. found she feels sorry for it, because the statue is devastated and she believes that once it must have been beautiful. She tries to use her powers to restore it to its previous glory. As she tries to heal it, the statue glows and rejuvenates: the moss disappears and a sword appears in a paw that was missing seconds ago. Motyl backs down in fear that she has done something wrong. Soon a laugh can be heard in the cave. 'As of Chapter Three' After Jackal’s appearance, Motyl tries to appease the argument over the new-found Sword and flies to Jackal and his comrades to try to persuade them, hoping that they will understand their cause, but after realizing that they are not willing to negotiate she suddenly snatches the Sword right in fron of Ryu's face. She tries to fly away with it, but Mishka appears on her way. Then she hears C.Y. calling to throw the the Sword and so she does just before the Zodiac Demon crashes with her in mid air. Later, Motyl recovers and is confronted by the remaining Zodiac Demons along with the Chakra Heroes. When C.Y. gives Led a signal to bring an earthquake, she escapes with the group and they head over to the gorge, where Orca used her powers. Motyl flies across the gorge and sniffs at a tuft of fur. She gets shocked when she finds out the tuft of fur belongs to Orca. Motyl also starts crying, thinking Orca was dragged down the gorge. She is seen again later, helping the Heroes climb down the gorge where Cheetah jumped. When the group finds Orca again, Motyl tries to heal her wounds, but Orca refuses to be cured and tells her to save her energies. As Cheetah and Hielo growl at each other, Motyl intervenes to split them up. Her gesture calms Hielo down. As the Heroes discover a lush underground forest later on, Motyl is seen floating around the trees, and telling Hielo that the flowers around smell nice. While she walks toward the Origin Stones upper ahead, .]]Motyl is spotted by Kobura, who falls in love with her at first sight. During the fight with the Demons, Motyl is knocked out by Zec, and she falls at Kobura's feet. While she gains consciousness again, she sees Kobura hesitating to attack her. While he is distracted, Motyl takes the chance to fly out of reach, not noticing the young wolf smiling back at her. After Cheetah and Orca throw chaos in the forest, Led orders Motyl to use her powers to help the Gang climb up the gorge where they came from. She is seen one last time in the chapter asking Led whether she could go rescue C.Y., but Led refuses and tells her to heal Orca as soon as they reach the shore. 'As of Chapter Four' 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Relationships Quotes Powers and abilities Motyl is a very unique Chakra Heroine, the only one in the group who is able to fly. Not only can she fly thanks to her wings, but she can also use white magic to heal others' wounds, all thanks to her Anahata Chakra. This, however, can only be achieved if the target of the healing powers is pure-hearted. This way, Motyl often cries when she cannot possibly help someone who did evil things, even if she tries with all her might. She can, moreover, use the powers of Air. When her powers are active, Motyl can create a powerful wind blast by just flapping her wings a little harder. She can also create storm clouds and twisters, but that requires a lot of energy and causes way too much destruction, so she hardly ever uses this power. Techniques The techniques the Heroes used are unnamed in the comic. However, they do have a name to be distinguishe d. Healer: Thanks to her powers, Motyl heals any wound, no matter how serious it is, but only if the target is pure-hearted. Wind Blast: Motyl produces a powerful wind by flapping her wings. The wind is strong enough to lift an enemy and make them fall some meters further. Twister: Motyl's most powerful technique. She never uses it in the comic, because she does not like its destructive power. Her wing flaps form a giant tornado which pulverizes everything around it. Trivia *Motyl is the only character in the comic who is able to fly. *She is the lightest Chakra Heroine, tied with Cheetah. *The pattern on Motyl's chest resembles a flower. *Motyl has central heterochromia on both her eyes. Read more